


Knife Buddies

by LeslieFromtheSkies



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieFromtheSkies/pseuds/LeslieFromtheSkies
Summary: Ghost and Fred become closer in a wrong way.





	Knife Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> fixed the spacing on this (originally) vent-y fic, also a bit shorter than what i was used to

Johnny Ghost had been searching for something for about an hour, and was exasperated on its disappearance. He practically needed it, and would turn the whole apartment upside down to find it.  
He sighed, finally finishing checking the entrance. It wasn't in the shoes like he had hoped. Toast had tried that once, and Ghost found it then.  
He found himself walking down the hallway to the bedrooms. Toast and Colon were out buying groceries, and Spooker was in his room, doing whoever knows what. Johnny decided to check there next.  
Johnny grabbed the doorknob and turned it, walking into the room Spooker was in. “Have you seen my kn-”  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Spooker. The blonde, holding Johnny's knife in his right hand, had his left-facing up-in his lap. He looked ready to stab himself if his fear-ridden face weren't so evident.  
When the shock wore off, Johnny shook his head and slowly walked towards Spooker. He kneeled on the ground, which, in turn, made Spooks look away.  
“Hey,” Johnny soothingly whispered, “what’cha got there?”  
Spooker didn't answer, but he gave a quick glance to the unpredictable man.  
“Can I have that?” Johnny opened his palm to the person that was the complete opposite of him.  
Spooker still didn't answer, but he tensed up upon hearing what the other wanted. After a moment, Johnny nodded. He stood up and walked to the other side of the intern, then sat on the bed. It made the other look away again, but the knife wasn't gripped in his grasp anymore. Johnny took the blunt opportunity, pocketing the knife. Another moment passed while neither of them spoke, but Spooker was the one to break the silence.  
“Sorry.”  
Johnny huffed a laugh. “Don't be, you didn't do anything!”  
Spooker had gone silent again, and Johnny quickly noticed.  
“...right?”  
Spooker glanced at Ghost again, still terrified. “Sorry.”  
Johnny tried to make a sharp inhale silent, but it was still audible as he looked at the other's arm, which hadn't moved an inch. Upon examination that wasn't a glance for once, a barely visible puffy scratch had finally shown up. It didn't seem deep enough to draw blood, which Johnny was relieved of, but it still looked like it stung just a little. Johnny’s attention flicked back up to Fred’s face, and his breath was noticeably faster than it had been. He was looking at his arm and sweating bullets, obviously terrified of the consequences he'd have over this.  
“I'm not mad at you, Spooks.” Johnny, despising most physical attention, put his left hand next to the blonde. “If anything, I actually understand you for once.”  
“What do you mean?” Spooker mumbled, staring at Ghost’s hand.  
Johnny’s hand turned to a fist for a couple seconds, then went to unzip his grey jacket. Once it was, he pulled it off, groaning as he remembered the OTHER jacket he wore under that. He squirmed out of it, finally free, and stretched his arms. He seemed like he was flaunting them, but he was actually as scared as Fred was. Spooker, finally fully looking at Ghost again, gazed at his scars. He glanced at his own, weak in comparison, marks, then turned to face Ghost better.  
“How’d you get ‘em?”  
Johnny smiled, just barely hearing the annoying, peppy tone in his voice come back. He pointed at one on the inside of his forearm. “This one’s from a knife, but not my knife.” He pointed at his right eye, which had a scar down the middle. “Bar fight. Got it replaced for a cheap price!” He pointed at another, on his left hand. “Not sure where this one comes from. Pretty sure it says ‘JC.’” His arms went up in a shrug. “That's all I can really remember off of the top of my head, but a lot of them were deep and bled a lot. Unlike yours.”  
Spooker looked at his arm in comparison again. “Which one's the newest?”  
He pointed at his left forearm. “Same knife, same person, different place. Also one on my face, but I've got no idea where it is.”  
Spooker nodded. “I know you wear those jackets all the time, but I wanna know if there's some other way to hide them.”  
“There's plenty of ways to hide them! I'm sure you're familiar with one of the things I despise: makeup.”  
Spooker's eyes sparkled as he grinned. He’d take any excuse to wear makeup.  
"That doesn't mean you should keep doing this,” Johnny sternly said. “That's a bad thing, and you could hit a vein and die!”  
Fred’s face turned scared again, and he grabbed his arm.  
“Of course, you weren't even close to hitting one. And you'll be safe if you stop that. Okay?”  
“I don't wanna die!”  
Johnny couldn't hold his laughter in. “That's the spirit.”  
Another silent moment passed in the room, and Spooker broke it again. “Did they hurt?”  
Johnny chuckled. “Of course! I can feel pain, you dimbo."  
Spooks started laughing, but it faded off into an awkward chuckle as reality hit him. “Good, ‘cause I'm currently suffering.”  
Johnny nodded. “Let's get you patched up, alright?”  
Fred nodded back, grinning. “Sure thing, Mr. Ghost Man!”  
\---  
When Toast got back (Colon was attacked by soup and was taking longer to get home), he was greeted by the sight of Ghost and Spooker sitting together and getting along for once, which was very surprising. They were watching some anime show that Toast couldn't even try to pronounce about magical boys or something. He went along his business and put groceries away before joining them, not saying a word about the Halloween bandages on Spooker’s arm.


End file.
